Mi problema
by deltalva
Summary: Preguntarme cómo terminé con mi vida hecha un revuelo sería ridículo, ya se cómo y hasta se por quien; ¿Por qué Mina solo me causa problemas a mi?... aunque la pregunta del millón es ¿Por qué siempre se lo permito? (Advertencia ReiXMina)
1. Límites

Tranquilízate Rei, tú puedes con esto, son solo límites… veamos… hmmm… creo que tiende a cero… creo… ¡Por qué rayos tengo tantos problemas!, Amy me lo explicó muy bien ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo?

_Flashback_

__ Entonces según la formula…_ Es lo único que recuerdo que saliera de los labios de Amy._

__ Vamos Mina, alégrate, Yaten vendrá y eso es lo que importa ¿O no?_ Oh, claro, Mina y Serena con sus charlas ridículas, de seguro me distrajo porque si recuerdo todo lo que dijo._

__ Eso ya lo se_ Siempre que habla de ese tipo, me mira, se sonroja y luego desvía la mirada, es molesto_ Pero… no se, tengo un mal presentimiento_ Entiendo de qué habla, pero yo si se que es, y es que ese idiota de Yaten no me agrada para nada._

__ ¡¿Qué mal presentimiento?! Lo mires por donde lo mires es un encuentro romántico_ Mina avergonzada por lo que dijo Serena, eso no se ve todos los días._

__ Rei ¿Entendiste?_ Claro y aquí se acabó la explicación de Amy, tan avergonzada quedé yo por no ponerle atención que no me atreví a pedirle ayuda de nuevo._

__ ¡Si! Claro, es pan comido jejeje_ Falsa seguridad y una sonrisa fingida mientras veía de reojo a Mina que no cambiaba su semblante serio, no me gusta verla así_ Esto… es algo tarde, mejor me voy aún tengo algunos asuntos pendientes_ Y no soportaré más escucharla hablar de ese idiota, me enerva la sangre._

__ ¿Qué clase de asuntos Rei?_ Rápido salió Mina de su burbuja para entrometerse._

__ Eh… pues…_ No tuve que decir nada porque mientras balbuceaba, Serena me interrumpió._

__ ¿No es obvio? Esta cansada de que tú hables de Yaten_ ¿Es que acaso podía leer mi mente?_ Y más cuando esta a minutos de verse con Nicolae_ Eso hasta a mi me tomó por sorpresa, porque si bien es cierto que quizá lo vea ya que es mi novio, pero no hoy._

__ Eso…_ Mina pone una cara de aflicción que… rayos, no tolero_ No, no es eso, son solo cosas del templo_ Se relajó casi al instante para después comenzar a guardar sus cosas._

__ Yo también me voy, le dije a Artemio que compraría algunas cosas para él_ No había dicho nada de eso hasta ahora, lo que es raro en Mina porque ella no pierde la oportunidad de quejarse por nada._

__ Pues vamos, te acompaño al fin que me queda de camino_ O, la verdad es que ni siquiera me urge irme._

* * *

_Nos dirigimos a un comercio cercano pero… la verdad es que Artemis no me había pedido nada, así que tomé unas cuantas cosas (la mayoría golosinas para mi) mientras Rei me acompañaba en silencio hasta que salimos, habíamos comprado un zumo cada una así que nos recargamos en la barda para disfrutarlo._

__ Entonces…_ Por primera vez ella rompía el silencio, gracias a Dios, porque odio el silencio_ Parece que le gustas a Star Heler._ Su actitud era… fría, algo que en realidad nunca había visto en ella._

__ Eso dicen ¿Te preocupa que él guste de mi?_ Ambas nos sorprendimos de mi pregunta, no por lo que dije, sino por cómo lo dije, fue como si quisiera provocarla._

__ ¡Claro que no!... Me preocupa que él te guste…_ Y eso me sorprendió aún más_

__ Rei… ¿Estas celosa?_ No debería de preguntar eso, somos amigas, y ella no debería estar celosa, menos porque con Yaten no había nada, pero yo quería que dijera que si. _

__ Jajajajaja, que buena broma_ Se voltea y se sale por la tangente, quizá me evita o quizá soy yo la que alucina._

__ Si… como sea, no tendría por qué rechazarlo, es una buena persona_ Se para en seco como si… no se, nunca la había visto así._

__ Como ¡Tú! Digas, a mi no me agrada, solo una boba se fijaría en él_ No se por qué eso me molestó mucho._

__ Sabes Rei, si no quieres que salga con él, solo tienes que decírmelo y listo_ Se que en esa frase iba mucho de lo que sentía pero es que odio no poder gritárselo._

__ Ya, ese no es asunto mío, somos solo amigas, por mi haz lo que quieras_ Pero hubiera preferido callarme a escuchar eso, eso hizo que algo en mi se quebrara._

__ Esta bien, entonces saldré con él, y quizá hasta lo bese, quien sabe, igual y pasa algo más pero a ti no…_ En ese momento Rai dejó caer su lata de zumo, se colocó frente a mi y me aprisionó contra la pared mientras me miraba._

__ No te deberías_ En sus ojos hay suplica y eso me enternece pero, necesito algo más._

__ ¿Por qué?_ Se queda pensativa un momento._

__ Porque… tú no sabes besar, así que él se cansará de ti por eso _ Siempre se inventa algo para no decir lo que yo quiero escuchar, y ya comienzo a pensar que no lo quiere decir, porque no lo siente._ Pero oye, no es para tanto_ Se que trata de animarme, lo se _ Si quieres…_ Es como si se estuviera tragando su orgullo para dejar salir esas palabras de sus labios_ Yo te puedo enseñar…_ Fue más un susurro que nada, y en la posición en la que estábamos mi corazón dio un vuelco alocado._

__ Eh…_ Estaba atónita, sin palabras, eso quería decir que yo…_

__ Si no quieres no tienes que…_ No podía dejar que la oportunidad se me escapara, si bien ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por mi, yo podía mínimo disfrutar la situación. _

__ ¡Gracias Rei! ¡Muchas Gracias!_ Estaba feliz, más que feliz, así que sin pensármelo la abracé_ ¿Podemos empezar ahora?_

* * *

__ ¿Podemos empezar ahora?_ Sus brazos me rodeaban y su cara estaba tan cerca que me tomó desprevenida, me sonrojé como no tenía idea que podía hacerlo así que tomé mi distancia._

__ De acuerdo_ No podía ser obvia de que solo dije eso para besarla, tenía que meterme en mi papel de amiga que solo quiere ayudarla._ Yo…_ No podía pronunciar esas palabras sin que se me estremeciera el corazón_ Te voy a besar y tú debes de seguirme, después, tú intentarás besarme ¿De acuerdo?_ Se quedó toda confundida mientras se ponía totalmente roja y sin embargo asintió sin reprochar. _

__ Estoy lista_ Acercó su rostro al mío y luego dudo, como yo tenía permiso de proceder, lo hice; con mi mano rocé levemente su mejilla, después con ambas manos tomé su rostro para acercarlo lentamente al mío; apenas y rozaba sus labios con los míos y comencé a saborearlos lentamente para deleitarme, ella era algo torpe para seguir mis movimientos pero eso solo me alentaba a pensar que "Venus, la diosa del Amor" nunca había besado a nadie, y con esto en mente la tomé en mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla; el beso pasaba de tiernos roces a algo apasionado, Mina aprendía rápido y yo, me daba cuenta que nunca había gozado tanto un beso en mi vida; no pude soportarlo más así que cuando Mina se dispuso a tomar aire, me adentré en su boca comenzando una danza algo brusca, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y trataba de corresponderme torpemente, así que la tomé del rostro y seguido de esto es como si entráramos en sincronía sin embargo poco duró por la falta de aire._

__ Bien… creo que no necesitas tanta ayuda_ Me sentí algo tonta al decir eso, me había dejado sin aliento, nunca había tenido esa clase de beso, ni siquiera con Nicolae._

__ ¡No! ¡Ahora es mi turno!_ Me tomó y se dispuso quizá a retomar lo de hace un momento, era algo brusca y aunque me moría por que me besara de nuevo tuve que detenerla._

__ Espera, debes hincar de cero el beso, lo de hace rato fue por si él te besaba, ahora hay que tomar en cuenta si tú tienes que besarlo ¿De acuerdo?_ Estaba tan emocionada y yo le paré el carro, pero de seguro me lo agradecerá cuando esto pase con… ese idiota._

__ De acuerdo_ Se quedó toda roja, mirándome y eso… me provocaba besarla, pero no era a lo que yo me refería, así que espere a que ella iniciara la acción… y nada, seguía ahí toda roja._

__ Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo imagina que la persona que más amas está frente a ti y te quiere besar_ Eso no sirvió de nada ya que solo se puso más roja, si eso era posible._

* * *

__ De acuerdo_ Quería hacerlo, ella estaba frente a mi pero… me dio miedo, no podía abalanzármele a Rei ¿Y si me pasaba de la raya y…? no no quiero ni pensar que ella se diera cuenta de que solo acepté su ayuda para poder besarla._

__ Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo imagina que la persona que más amas está frente a ti y te quiere besar_ Si claro, eso solo terminó de ponerme nerviosa, porque ahora en mi mente y en la realidad, estaba Rei mirándome y esperando de mi algo que no comprendía._

__ Rei…_ La miré suplicante, porque no podía hacerlo._

__ Descuida Mina, recuerda que esto es para ayudarte_ Acarició mi cabeza y eso me tranquilizó mágicamente, no pude evitar abrazarla._ Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa y…_ Esa idea tampoco me agradaba, no quería separarme de ella._

__ ¡Rei! ¡¿Puedo dormir contigo?!_ Hasta que vi la cara de confusión de Rei, me di cuenta de cómo se podía malinterpretar eso, así que me puse nerviosa._

__ Eh…_ Rei comenzó a notar mi nerviosismo_ Jajajajajajaja, claro que si, solo pasemos a tu casa primero para no preocupar a Artemis._

_Mi madre no objeto nada ya que ella adora a Rei y sabe que no será indulgente conmigo mientras que a Artemio no le gusta la idea de quedarse solo sin embargo, como mi mejor amigo y confidente, comprende mi situación así que accede sin reprochar. El camino como siempre con Rei es silencioso._

* * *

_Llegamos al templo y gracias a dios el abuelo ya había realizado todos los pendientes, así que ahora solo me quedaba ocuparme de Minako y estudiar un poco._

__ Tú puedes usar la cama y yo…_ Me disponía a marcharme pero algo me retuvo del brazo._

__ Espera Rei, quédate conmigo_ Eso me exaltó, y el recuerdo de cómo la besé hace un momento se quedó impregnado en mi mente_ Es que… yo nunca duermo sola y… bueno, además es tu cama, no es justo que tú…_ De seguro siempre duerme con Artemis, supongo que Mina tiene gestos infantiles muy tiernos y… que gato tan suertudo._

__ Esta bien, me quedaré ya que la bebita de Minako le da miedo dormir sola_ Me contestó con un puchero pero sin dejarme ir aún así._

__ Tomemos un baño primero_ A pesar de las suplicas de Mina, era algo en lo que no podía ceder, quería que entrara con ella y eso no era correcto; claro, no tiene nada de malo que dos amigas se bañen juntas si nada puede pasar, pero después de ese beso comenzaba a dudar de mi._ Acabé, es tu turno Rei_ Sin miramientos, entré y comencé a desvestirme, quería acabar con eso lo antes posible_ ¿Te ayudo?_

__ ¡¿Qué?!_ Podría jurar que cerré la puerta ¿A qué hora entró ella?_

__ No seas una nena, te ayudo con tu espalda y eso_ En realidad era como una niña jugando, tal vez la mal pensada era yo._

__ Contigo no se puede Mina…_ Incluso me forzó a quedarme un rato más en la bañera para platicar de lo que ella llama como "cosas de chicas"; al salir se comportó como se debe y me dejó vestirme en paz._

__ Vamos Rei, yo cepillaré tu cabello_ No objeté a eso porque de verdad era un alivio no tener que lidiar con eso; me hubiera gustado ayudarla pero ella ya tenía eso resuelto así que al terminar nos dispusimos a dormir o eso pretendía yo._

__ Mina… no puedo dormir si continuas viendo de esa manera_ Aún en la oscuridad podía sentir su mirada así que me dispuse a darle la espalda pero como siempre, no me dejó._

__ No, no, perdona Rei, yo… juro que dejaré de hacerlo pero no te voltees, es solo que estaba pensando en lo de hace rato_ Incluso sin luz podía sentir sus mejillas arder tan cerca de las mías._

__ Oh… eso_ Quería restarle importancia pero su mirada no me lo permitió, lo cual era ridículo porque estábamos a oscuras_ Ya déjalo, seguro que mañana mejoras_ Solo quería que dejara de verme de esa forma así que la abracé sin pensar, aunque de esta forma se acomodó en mi pecho y por fin me dejó dormir._

_Fin de Flashback_

Ni siquiera me dejó repasar por la mañana ya que no me dejaba levantarme, tampoco me permitió llegar antes ya que me acompañó hasta la puerta de la academia… no es como si me hubiera podido resistir a quedarme acostada o a cotillear con ella pero… maldita sea… ¡Límites! ¡Eso es lo que Mina necesita y de lo que yo no recuerdo nada!


	2. Amigas

**Hola jeje, he decidido continuar con esta historia, la verdad me lo estaba pensando porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así pero en fin, esta pareja me gusta mucho así que creo que lo vale; espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Y como me esperaba, he suspendido el examen de calculo… lo más ridículo es que incluso olvide escribir mi nombre… esto es algo que se esta convirtiendo en costumbre gracias a Mina, ocupa mi poco tiempo libre e incluso invade mis deberes, el otro día se quedó sentada viéndome mientras limpiaba el templo… aunque claro, no todo es culpa de ella, también debo tomar responsabilidad en esto y es que me gusta estar con ella, el tiempo se me pasa volando y olvido todo lo que a deberes concierne; ni siquiera he dormido bien porque todas las noches me llama por el comunicador y nos quedamos hablando hasta las tantas de la madrugada pero a diferencia de ella, yo me tengo que levantar a las cinco para limpiar el templo.

_ Rei, te ves muy cansada_ No es la primera vez que tengo esta conversación con el abuelo, naturalmente se ha dado cuenta de cómo Mina ha invadido todo mi tiempo.

_ No es nada, además sabes que odio estar holgazaneando_ Cada vez que tocamos el tema me ve menos convencido y quizá sea porque ya no puedo ni convencerme a mi misma.

_ ¿No te has olvidado de algo?... o quizá ¿De alguien?_ Me molesta estar cansada y que comience con sus juegos.

_ No creo, ayer antes de venir compré los bocadillos de Mina porque lo mas seguro es que se quede a dormir hoy; lo discutimos y le dije que solo se podía quedar los fines de semana y no mas… y si te refieres a que si me olvido de ir por ella, no es así porque me llamó por la mañana y dijo que nos veríamos en la sala de arcade porque consiguió entradas para el cine así que nos veremos un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado._ Todo eso me salió en automático aunque parece no ser lo que el abuelo se refería.

_ Hmmm, quizá te olvidas de que alguien mas aparte de Mina vendría a verte_ ¿Quién rayos vendría a parte de Mina? Ella es la única persona capaz de irrumpir en mi tiempo libre sin un motivo de verdad.

_ No lo creo, hoy Serena esta con Darien, Amy saldrá con su mamá y Rita tenía otras cosas por hacer… _ En serio no tengo idea de a quién se refiere.

_ No se, quizá sea alguien con quien tienes una relación casi sin importancia_ Eso es ridículo, aún si fuera algo sin importancia no lo olvidaría_ Algo así como… tu novio o, no se, cosas de chicas que no entiendo por ser muy viejo quizá_ Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, hace como un mes que no veo para nada a Nicolae, ya que con los exámenes él fue muy considerado y dijo que no me visitaría para dejarme estudiar pero después de eso he sido abordada totalmente por Mina que no he tenido ni tiempo de llamarlo, de todas formas es sábado y el abuelo tiene razón, los sábado viene a verme un rato antes de que yo me ponga a atender el templo o en su defecto, en este caso, antes de que me vaya con Mina._ Me lo supuse… bueno, ya que has terminado tus deberes temprano, no tengo objeción de que te tomes el día para salir con quien tú quieras.

_ Gracias abuelo… gracias…_ Quizá debería cancelarle a Mina ¿Dónde puse…? Oh, ahí está el comunicador.

_ Eh… ¿Mina?... Mina_ Que raro, se supone que ya esta transmitiendo pero no me contesta…_ ¿Estás ahí?

_ ¿Eh? ¡oh! Lo siento, es solo que… me quedé pensando porque… nunca usas el comunicador para llamarme así que me sentí triste de que hubiera pasado algo malo y que no pudiésemos salir…_ Maldita sea, me imagino su cara y con esa cara de cachorro no puedo cancelarle.

_ No seas tonta, solo quería confirmar que nos veríamos en la sala de arcade…_ Quizá pueda salir otro día con Nicolae, además talvez él ya tenga planes.

_ Rei, estaba pensando… ¿Qué vestido crees que me queda mejor? ¿Azul, blanco o negro?_ Es una difícil decisión, porque el azul combina con sus ojos, pero el blanco la hace ver tan linda… aunque el negro es sexy… un momento ¡¿Sexy?!

_ ¿Rei? Que alegría me da…_ Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo había llegado Nicolae, no puedo más que tapar su boca y procurar que Mina no lo notara, o pensará que tenía planes con él y se sentirá mal.

_ No lo se Mina, usa el que quieras, te verías hermosa con cualquier cosa_ Solo lo dije sin pensarlo y para zafarme, cerré el aparato lo antes posible y en ese momento mi mente hizo "clic"… ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DIJE QUE SE VERÍA HERMOSA?!... De acuerdo cálmate Rei, esas son cosas que se dicen las amigas, cosas para hacer que se siente bien y confiada de usar lo que quiera pero… ¿Por qué demonios es como si…?

_ Eh… ¿Rei? ¿Está todo bien?_ Una vez más me olvidé de él… maldita sea.

_ No es nada, solo era…_ ¿Por qué dudo en decirle que es Mina?_ Era… Mina_ Siento como si se fuera a poner celoso o algo.

_ Oh, vaya, me alegro que se estén llevando mejor, la verdad me preocupaba la relación tan volátil de ustedes pero se que ella te quiere mucho, como amiga_ Escuchar eso debería hacerme sentir bien, digo, Nicolae entiende lo de Mina pero… ¿Qué es eso de "te quiere mucho, como amiga"? No deja de rondarme por la cabeza._ Rei ¿Me estás escuchando? Es que te has quedado viendo a la nada como pensativa.

_ Eh… si, pero… ¿Sabes? Ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿Cómo te ha ido este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?_ Espero haberme salvado con eso.

_ Jajajajajajajaja, justamente eso te estaba diciendo, de seguro se te está pegando el sentido del humor de Minako_ Bueno, no salió como esperaba pero al menos me libré.

_ Ja, ja, ja… si…_ En serio me siento mal por ignorarlo, él es demasiado lindo y se cree todo lo que yo le digo, no está bien que lo ignore como hace rato, de ahora en adelante no volveré a ignorarlo y…

_ Rei, de nuevo estas mirando a la nada…

_ Eh… oh, no es nada es solo…_ Dile la verdad, que saldrás con Mina, no es la gran cosa_ Es que… no me fue muy bien en un examen y… creo que haré examen de recuperación_ En realidad eso si me preocupa, pero no es el asunto principal.

_ Oye, ya se ¿Qué tal si para animarte vamos a tomar un helado o a dar una vuelta? Se que tienes deberes en el templo, pero si te ayudo seguro acabamos antes ¿Qué dices?_ Hasta aquí llegó mi intento por ocultarle mis salidas a este hombre.

_ Bueno… a decir verdad es que…_ Rayos, por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo, solo le diré que saldré con Mina, no es como si fuera a ver a otro chico ni nada.

_ ¡Reeei!_ No puede ser ¿cómo rayos llegó tan rápido aquí? Ni siquiera sentí su presencia acercarse y colgarse atrás de mi_ ¡Hola Nicolae!

_ Oh… hola Minako, que gusto verte_ Parece que todos pueden comprender la situación menos yo.

_ Si, bueno, es que Rei y yo habíamos quedado para ir al cine pero como me decidí rápido con lo que tenía que vestir pues decidí que podíamos pasar primero a una tienda nueva, y por eso vine antes pero… como veo que estaban en medio de algo yo…_ Por primera vez veo que Mina entiende lo que es "Inoportuna"

_ No, no, para nada, si ustedes tenían planes yo no quiero interferir en eso, es más, las acompaño a la estación ¿Está bien?_ Me mira como si ahora fuera yo su madre.

_ Si claro…_ Mina se me ha descolgado y por fin puedo ver más que solo su perfil y… lo sabía, escogió el blanco… me alegro.

_ Sabes Minako me agrada ver que Rei y tú se llevan bien, siempre supe que en el fondo ustedes se tenían mucho cariño_ Eso me ha descolocado totalmente y parece que a Mina también.

_ Pues claro Nicolae, todas nos tenemos mucho aprecio entre nosotras, somos como una familia o algo así_ De seguro ambos se refieren a algo así como el compañerismo y la amistad que todas compartimos.

_ Hmmm… no, en realidad es muy diferente… ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?... hay algo en ustedes dos cuando se miran la una a la otra… no se; además cuando están juntas se les nota la alegría desbordando… en realidad antes de comenzar a salir con Rei, pensaba que ustedes dos se gustaban o algo así jajajajajaja_ Claro que a mi no me ha causado gracia ¿Qué significa todo eso?

_ JA JA JA JA JA JA_ Y la risa de Mina no puede ser más fingida_ Pues deberías aplicarte o puede que te la robe JA JA_ Nicolae lo ha tomado a broma pero yo noté cómo se sonrojó Mina e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros.

_ No se tú Mina, pero yo hablo en serio y…_ De la nada puso la cara seria y se emparejo para caminar al lado de ella_ Eres un rival formidable por lo que no te la voy a dejar fácil_ Maldición lo sabía, para Nicolae hay un problema con que yo salga con Mina.

_ Eso es bueno Nicolae pero ¿Sabes? En las competencias yo siempre soy muy seria_ Rayos, ahora Mina le sigue el juego… que no parece tanto juego pero que me asusta.

_ En fin, te veré otro día Rei_ Por suerte llegamos a la estación, él se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla, se que es algo muy inocente, pero no se qué me da con las demostraciones de afecto en público.

_ Si… adiós _ Algo no se siente bien, es como… raro.

_ Nicolae estaba algo raro ¿No crees? _ Eso es precisamente lo que creo pero es algo que no puedo platicar con Mina.

_ No, no es nada, Nicolae a veces dice cosas raras, seguro solo estaba bromeando porque… no tendría por qué hablar en serio ¿No crees?_ Mientras nos disponemos a abordar nuestro transporte puedo verlo, se ha mortificado más, quizá deba medir mis palabras.

_ Tal vez…_ Odio cuando me ignora y se pone pensativa porque eso solo significa problemas para mi y más cuando lo hace por tanto tiempo, no me ha hablado en todo el camino.

_ Mejor apresurémonos para ir a la tienda esa que querías_ Tomo su mano y todo los problemas se desvanecen para ambas es algo extraño.

_ Espera… tengo una mejor idea_ De la nada ahora ella me guía a quién sabe dónde, la verdad es que hasta me da miedo preguntar porque no quiero hacer otro coraje.

_ ¿Y qué hay de la película?_ En serio quería ir al cine con ella, sería lindo relajarnos un rato de esa forma, además en una sala completamente oscura quizá…

_ Ya llegamos, por aquí no pasa mucha gente, además es algo así como un atajo a la sala de cine_ Es un parque bastante hermoso, un montón de árboles y una gran fuente, pero lo mejor de todo paz y tranquilidad.

_ ¿Y qué hay de la tienda?_ No es que yo quiera ir, pero igual en algún momento me arrastrará a ese lugar y solo quiero que lo haga ahora que el momento es apropiado y no cuando esté ocupada.

_ ¿Cuál tienda?_ Esa sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado me hace entender que nunca hubo ninguna tienda._ Jajajajajajajaja, no te molestes Rei, solo disfruta el momento ¿Quieres?... a menos que… hubieras preferido estar con alguien mas…_ Eso sonó tan melancólico y a pesar de que apenas y fue un susurro, pude escucharlo claramente.

_ Vamos, descansemos bajo ese árbol, por tu culpa ayer no pude dormir_ Volví a tomar su mano como esperando que eso la calmara, la verdad me gusta estar con ella y no quiero que piense lo contrario, pero decírselo es muy embarazoso.

_ ¿Cuándo admitirás que también te encanta platicar conmigo por las noches?_ Si no fuera así, no lo haría, pero no lo admitiría y menos frente a ella.

_ Cuando tú admitas que no es bueno usar el comunicador como una línea privada ¿Qué pasa si algo malo ocurre?_ Siempre le digo lo mismo.

_ ¿Te habías dado cuenta de lo fácil que embonan nuestras manos?_ Y siempre me ignora.

_ Tonta_ ¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas como esa? Me pone… no se cómo, rara_ Casi son iguales..._ Y lo peor es que le sigo el juego, siempre lo hago.

_ La mano de Rei es muy cálida…_ Cierra los ojos como si con eso pudiera disfrutar mejor aquel contacto.

_ Y la de Mina es muy suave…_ No sé por qué rayos dije eso, solo salió, lo bueno es que lo dije tan bajo que quizá no me escuchó.

_ Rei…_ Me mira a los ojos toda sonrojada y yo… ¿Qué rayos me pasa cuando la veo así?

_ Tonta_ Mi cuerpo actúa por si solo, por que si por mi fuera, jamás me habría acercado tanto a ella como para robarle un beso y mucho menos la abría recostado en el césped para poder disfrutar mejor, tampoco estaría bajando por su cuello como lo hago justo ahora.

_ Ree—ii_ Mina es una tonta, cómo se le ocurre gemir mi nombre de esa forma, eso me hace sentir no se qué.

_ Tonta_ Muy a mi pesar me separo de ella porque… si no lo hago ahora quién sabe si pueda hacerlo después_ Si eres tan complaciente de seguro ese idiota no tardará en arrancarte el vestido_ Y ahora me disgusta, me disgusta porque se que todo esto lo hace por ese imbécil, porque quizá cuando yo la beso ella solo piensa en él.

_ Lo siento Rei_ Ella apenas y recupera el aliento, está toda roja y desencajada, de seguro no se lo esperaba. _ Pero… Yo jamás dejaría que alguien me toca así más que tú, Rei_ Y yo no me esperaba esto

_ …_ Sencillamente no tengo palabras, me siento como en la nubes pero, nada sale de mi boca _ Mina…_ Su nombre, es lo único que puedo decir porque nosotras… un momento ¿Hay un "nosotras"? Yo solo estoy ayudándola, somos amigas y punto, no importa que tanto me atormente eso y no tiene por qué, ella quiere a ese idiota y yo… tengo a Nicolae.

* * *

_ Ya llegamos, por aquí no pasa mucha gente, además es algo así como un atajo a la sala de cine_ Además de ser un lugar lindo para pasar con Rei.

_ ¿Y qué hay de la tienda?_ En ocasiones dudo que Rei pueda ser tan inocente como para creerme todo lo que digo.

_ ¿Cuál tienda?_ Pero se que subestimo su inocencia, ella no es capaz de sospechar de mi_ Jajajajajajajaja, no te molestes Rei, solo disfruta el momento ¿Quieres?... amenos que… hubieras preferido estar con alguien mas…_ Es inapropiado que diga eso, lo se, pero la platica con Nicolae me dejó muy revuelta.

_ Vamos, descansemos bajo ese árbol, por tu culpa ayer no pude dormir_ No se si me escuchó, prefiero pensar que no porque de verdad no me hubiera gustado que me evadiera el tema así, aunque al menos ha tomado mi mano.

_ ¿Cuándo admitirás que también te encanta platicar conmigo por las noches?_ Se que le gusta, pero no se si como yo quisiera, porque tal vez para ella de verdad solo soy su amiga.

_ Cuando tú admitas que no es bueno usar el comunicador como una línea privada ¿Qué pasa si algo malo ocurre?_ No vale la pena discutir eso porque ya lo tengo cubierto, no soy tan irresponsable como ella piensa

_ ¿Te habías dado cuenta de lo fácil que embonan nuestras manos?_ Me encanta cuando pongo nerviosa a Rei, me hace pensar que en alguna realidad alterna y retorcida, ella siente lo mismo que yo.

_ Tonta_ Es tan linda, me gustaría poder estar con ella siempre_ Casi son iguales..._ Y adoro cuando por un momento me hace sentir en el cielo y me sigue el juego.

_ La mano de Rei es muy cálida…_ Sé de mis malas intenciones de provocarla "accidentalmente"

_ Y la de Mina es muy suave…_ Pero también sé que ella caerá en mi juego accidentalmente.

_ Rei…_ Ahora mismo seguramente ella se dará la vuelta y me bajará de esta nube.

_ Tonta_ O quizá no, porque ahora me he subido a una nube más alta, cuando Rei me besa olvido el mundo, cuando ella me acaricia ni siquiera me importa que pueda ser de mí, y cuando ella comienza a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios es… como si algo dentro de mi explotara.

_ Ree—ii_ No puedo evitar querer decir su nombre, quiero repetirlo a cada segundo y en nada me avergüenza que se me escape en un gemido.

_ Tonta_ Pero quizá a Rei si le molesta, ni siquiera se si ella sienta algo por mi_ Si eres tan complaciente de seguro ese idiota no tardará en arrancarte el vestido_ Me ilusiona pensar que ella podría estar celosa, pero se que no, Rei siempre es sincera conmigo, si ella sintiera algo por mi de seguro ya me lo habría dicho… además seguro que hace todo esto para ayudarme y sale conmigo solo por que somos amigas… amigas ¿Desde cuándo esa palabra duele tanto?

_ Lo siento Rei_ De verdad quiero acabar con todas mis dudas, caer en sus brazos y olvidarme de todo pero, no puedo, porque no soporto estar a medias con ella pero si la pierdo me muero_ Pero… Yo jamás dejaría que alguien me toca así más que tú, Rei_ Lo dije porque es verdad, a mi no me importa nadie más que ella.

_ …_ Se ha quedado atónita, completamente helada_ Mina…_ Primero pone una expresión decidida y quiero saber a qué pero, de la nada cambia a una triste y luego a molesta._ Tonta, solo debes dejarte hacer eso por una persona que corresponda tus sentimientos_ Tiene razón, yo lo se pero ¿Qué hago si amo a una persona pero ella no me corresponde?

_ Ya… lo entiendo Rei pero… ¿Somos amigas verdad?_ No necesito esperar a que me conteste porque si lo hace entonces juro que voy a llorar y no puedo hacerlo_ Pues si es así a mi no me molesta que lo hagas, a fin de cuentas para nosotras no significa nada_ Se que esas palabras duele, mejor dicho, me duelen, pero no importa, si solo puedo llegar a ser su amiga, entonces no permitiré que nada me arrebate eso, ni siquiera esto que siento.

_ Tienes razón_ Ni siquiera me ha dado la cara, seguro es mejor así.

_ Vamos Rei, la función ya va a comenzar_ No se por qué pero ella se ve molesta, quizá piense que solo estoy jugando con ella o algo así.

_ Si, hay que apurarnos_ Está muy fría y distante lo cual es muy raro en ella, Rei podrá ser muy orgullosa a veces pero nunca se comporta de esta forma con nadie, menos conmigo; los silencios entre nosotras no suelen ser tan incómodos.

_ Oye Rei ¿Qué tal si compramos uno de esos súper combos con un montón de golosinas incluidas?_ Eso debe dar pie a que ella ahora me regañe y me diga algo como "Mina, eso te va a causar dolor de barriga o algo así"

_ Como quieras_ Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, incluso no opuso resistencia a entrar a una película de adolescentes y vampiros la cual escogí porque a ella no le gustan y por lo tanto podríamos… hacer algo mas, pero no, nada.

_ Es muy predecible esta película, quizá la próxima vez deberías elegir tú_ Ella debería contestar algo sarcástico o no se, cualquier cosa normal o habitual en ella.

_ ¿Eh? Si, bueno, está interesante_ Ok, eso se pasó de anormal, esta claro que si ella estuviera viendo la película, tendría algo que decir para criticarla, algo como "esa actriz es muy falsa" o "ese tipo no tiene dignidad" o… cualquier cosa menos eso.

_ Si, es verdad, me encanta la idea de que usaran una práctica metafórica de lo que es la diferencia de status social_ Ni siquiera se qué dije, pero se que no tiene nada que ver con la película.

_ Si claro, es un buen recurso_ Recarga su mejilla en su mano derecha mientras juguetea con su cabello con la otra mano, ni siquiera a lo que le digo pone atención.

_ Además el Señor Darcy es tan atractivo_ Su mirada se dirige al suelo.

_ Si claro, todo un galán_ Ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_ Ajá, sabes qué, creí que habíamos entrado a ver Crepúsculo y no Orgullo y Prejuicio_ Es como si por primera vez examinara la sala.

_ ¿Crees que nos equivocamos de sala?_ Miró todo, menos la pantalla donde el protagonista brillaba en todo su esplendor.

_ No, pero creo que tú te equivocaste al venir conmigo, está obvio que no te interesa ni la película ni yo_ Esto comienza a parecer una escena de drama aunque por suerte estamos solas a excepción de unas cuantas chicas pero están tan emocionadas con la película que ni nos pelan.

_ Bueno, da igual, para mi no significa nada_ ¿Será que está molesta por eso?

_ Rei_ Tomo su rostro y sin meditarlo ni nada le planto un beso, no puedo pensar en nada mas que quizá sea la última vez que pruebe sus labios y por eso nada importa.

_ Al menos al fin pudiste besarme_ No se qué es esto para ella, no se qué es lo que ella siente en este momento, aunque solo tengo la pista de lo que veo en sus ojos, yo se que no quiero que lo sienta con nadie más.

_ Nadie_ Se queda desconcertada y aprovecho eso para apoderarme una vez más de su boca, ella piensa que yo no se besar, y quizá era así al principio, pero ahora le demostraré lo que la diosa del amor puede hacer; aparto todas las golosinas y lo que me pueda estorbar mientras recorro delicadamente cada rincón de su boca, sin dar lugar a que ella se mueva, abandono mi lugar y me coloco sobre ella para profundizar el beso la tomo del cuello, su piel es tan exquisita así que comienzo a saborearla, bajar por su cuello es embriagante.

* * *

_ Nadie_ Solo dijo eso y entonces se lanzo hacía mi, apenas y pude reaccionar y eso solo porque cuando siento los labios de Mina es como si algo en mi se encendiera, ahora solo siento cómo besa mi cuello de la misma forma en que yo lo hice antes con ella y… ya no aguanto más, no se por qué, se que no es correcto, se que es extraño, pero también se que necesito más de ella pero… se alejó, ahora es ella la que corta el rollo._ Apuesto a que nadie te ha besado así antes, Rei_ ¡¿A qué rayos viene eso?!... aunque sea verdad yo… no, bueno, ella…

_ Ja, con qué seguridad_ Debo disminuir la tensión, aunque no hay tensión, solo un extraño nerviosismo que brota en mi a raíz de su mirada tan… Rayos ¿Acaso me perdí en sus ojos?

_ Llámalo una corazonada de la diosa del amor pero…_ Se burla de mi con esa ridícula sonrisa arrogante_ Creo que es, la primera vez, que "casi te arrancan el vestido" ¿O me equivoco?_ Es… es completamente fuera del lugar ese comentario.

_ No voy a dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta_ Tenía que salir de ahí, me estaba ahogando.

_ Vaya…_ No entiendo cómo ni por qué, pero es como si pudiera ver la cara decepcionada de Mina, aún cuando estoy de espaldas dirigiéndome a la salida.

_ Vamos, esta película es un asco_ Aunque ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de verla, pero juro que la odio.

_ Pensé que huirías de mi_ Si claro, estuve tentada, pero eso jamás, yo no huyo de nada y mucho menos de ella.

_ Eres mi amiga, no habría razón para eso.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero actualizar pronto, y ojalá les guste la trama que tengo en mente :P**

PD: Solo para confirmarlo, si, planeo continuar con este fic, no se cuánto me tarde en subir continuaciones pero les aseguro que seguiré hasta el final.


	3. Hombres

**Gracias por la critica jejeje fue bien recibida, en fin espero que con este capitulo me recupere de aquello, ojalá y lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

Otra vez me mantuvo en un desastre total esa mujer, desde que se levantó (lo cual fue bastante tarde), no ha hecho mas que desordenar mi habitación y ver la televisión, en serio no se cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo idiotizada con ese aparato.

_ Oye Mina, en serio, es mejor si te vas a tu casa ya, tu madre dijo que te quería de regreso temprano_ Son como las cuatro de la tarde, pero necesito hacer mis deberes y con ella aquí no puedo concentrarme en nada.

_ Hmmm…_ Me mira suplicante como un cachorrito y… no, no debo mirarla, debo ponerme firme_ De acuerdo, no es divertido cuando te pones en plan mandón_ Pues claro, para ella solo el caos es divertido_ Nos vemos_ Sin más se fue.

_ Veamos..._ ¿Eh? Mis deberes ya están hechos… ¿Cuándo rayos…? Oh, es verdad, los hice antes de que Mina llegara porque sabía que quizá no se querría ir el día de hoy pero ahora me encuentro sola.

_ Rei, te buscan en la entrada_ Seguro que Mina se regresó.

_ Dile que pase, estoy recogiendo un poco_ Se que soy un tanto exagerada, ya que el supuesto desorden son solo unas cuantas envolturas pero igual me molesta.

_ En realidad… prefiero esperar aquí afuera si no te molesta, Rei_ ¿Nicolae? ¿No tiene cosas que hacer los domingos? como… ehmm… no se, eso que hacen los hombres los domingos.

* * *

No se qué pensar, estoy furiosa, primero me dice que me vaya porque sino mi madre se molestaría pero son solo patrañas, vi a Nicolae llegar casi cuando yo me iba, de seguro que ellos dos están…

_ Hola Mina_ ¡Dios! Si que me asustó.

_ Hola Ami, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí_ Y vaya que no.

_ A mi me alegra, en realidad, acabo de ir a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas con Rei así que vine porque también quería hablar con ella_ ¿De qué puede querer hablar Ami con nosotras dos?

_ Oh, bueno… ella está ahora mismo con Nicolae así que… da igual, suéltalo_ Me mira desconcertada, como buscando algo en mi mirada.

_ No es nada grave pero… verás, estuve revisando el equipo y todo eso y, hay varias transmisiones registradas entre sus comunicadores y pensé que quizá no estaban funcionando bien o algo así_ A veces agradezco la inocencia de Ami_ Pero… también pensé que quizá era algo mas y por eso quería hablarlo contigo primero_ Aunque a veces no sea tanta como me imagino.

_ Eh… si… bueno, es que… últimamente…_ ¿Cómo rayos se lo explico?

_ Pensé que quizá estaban discutiendo acerca de estrategia o algo así_ ¡Claro! Esa es una buena coartada_ Pero, hay otras cuestiones que me sugieren otro tipo de hipótesis_ Rayos, eso quiere decir que está descartada.

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Comportamientos, patologías, tratos, miradas… encuentros constantes…_ Ahora entiendo, no quería preguntarme "¿Qué sucede?" quería decirme "Ya lo se"

_ De acuerdo, dime tu hipótesis

_ Tienen una relación amorosa con constante intimidad nocturna_ No puedo creer que dijera eso mientras se ponía toda roja.

_ Eh… ya quisiera, no, nada de eso_ Rayos, cómo dije eso frente a Ami, aunque bueno, ella empezó.

_ Hmmm, de acuerdo, si no es así entonces estoy segura de que eso quieres tú_ Estoy atrapada, aunque claro, soy muy obvia, no me importa ocultar mi interés por Rei.

_ Así es, yo quiero algo con Rei, pero ella no porque tiene novio_ Se que me lo he dicho miles de veces en mi cabeza pero soltarlo así… es liberador.

_ ¿Te rechazó?_ Está totalmente extrañada como si eso fuera lo más raro del mundo.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ Me molesta el solo pensar que pueda hacerlo

_ ¿Te le vas a declarar?_ Esa es una buena pregunta

_ No_ Me cruzo de brazos y lo medito, creo que es lo prudente después de todo_ Esperaré a que ella lo haga_ Bueno, quizá no prudente pero si astuto.

_ No lo entiendo, tu sabes que ella no lo hará mientras salga con Nicolae, además será difícil que Rei de ese paso_ Eso ya lo había considerado.

_ Lo se, pero aún así, no puedo cometer un error estratégico_ Suena ridículo hablar de esa forma, pero así debe ser si quiero tener buenos resultados.

_ Conquistar a Rei no es una guerra_ Tiene razón, conquistar a Rei no puede ser catalogado como una guerra, porque cualquier guerra se queda como un conflicto sin importancia al lado de esto.

_ Es peor_ Me mira con resignación como si no le quedara mas que seguirme el juego_ Artemis piensa igual que tú, pero ustedes no saben como es Rei con sus sentimientos; si yo doy el primer paso ella retrocederá cinco y eso significa perder toda esperanza_ Parece que al fin comprende mi punto_ Tampoco digo que me quedaré quieta sin hacer nada, eso no; debo orillarla para que de ese paso.

_ ¿Y cómo harás eso?

_ Tengo un plan maestro

_ Supongo que es parte de tu plan maestro lo de las llamadas nocturnas

_ Por supuesto, primero necesito meterme en la vida de Rei, no solo ser parte de ella, sino abarcarla por completo

_ Ya veo… por eso tanta insistencia en juntarnos para estudiar y terminar holgazaneando

_ No solo eso, si haces memoria, en nuestras reuniones, me aseguré de que Rei solo me mirara a mí

_ Claro y por eso ha estado suspendiendo_ Eso no lo sabía, pero en fin, son solo detalles menores.

_ Me he convertido en una figura recurrente en su casa, su abuelo incluso ha considerado adoptarme_ Y yo también lo consideré de no ser porque tendría que responsabilizarme con el templo.

_ Y por eso ha tenido tantas dificultades para atender el templo_ No importa, de todas formas, el abuelo no se ha quejado.

_ He ocupado todo su tiempo libre, incluso dejó de salir con Nicolae por salir conmigo_ Y vaya que se siente bien decirlo.

_ Y por eso ahora tú estas aquí conmigo y él esta con ella_ ¿Cómo sabe eso? Me indica con la mirada y cuando la sigo… ¡Oh por Dios!, ahí esta ese bobo besando apasionadamente a MI REI.

_ Eso lo arregl…_ Fui interrumpida por la mano de Ami, quien no solo me silencio sino que también me arrastro fuera del camino.

_ Modérate a la hora de causarle problemas a Rei, llevan rato ahí platicando, por lo que pude ver estuvieron discutiendo un rato_ Entonces no es tan malo, quizá hasta lo termine pronto… a quien engaño, mira como se besan_ Mina, aquello de las cartas de Yaten ¿Fue una mentira para darle celos a Rei?_ Me libera un poco de su agarre, no lo suficiente para que vaya corriendo a separarlos pero si para responderle

_ Si y no, si fue para darle celos a Rei, pero no fue una mentira_ Me mira molesta aunque creo que no es para tanto_ Es que Yaten… es muy guapo

_ En el mejor de los escenarios ¿Cómo te imaginas que podría resultar esto?_ Eso no me lo había planteado.

_ Quién sabe ¿Haz visto ese programa del sujeto que tiene varias esposas?_ Me mira con reprobación, aunque no le veo nada de malo, ya hasta me imaginé a los tres viviendo juntos.

_ Le pides peras al olmo, eso es una locura y más locura es pensar que Rei o Yaten accederían a eso_ Tiene razón, no son tan liberales y abiertos

_ Tranquilízate Ami, de todas formas, Yaten está a miles de años luz y Rei…_ Se esta besuqueando con ese idiota_ No tienes porque preocuparte ya que para ella nunca habrá nada entre nosotras.

_ Pero tú habías dicho que Yaten vendría ¿Eso fue mentira?_ ¿Por qué la gente suele pensar que yo miento?

_ Algo así… al principio lo era_ Quizá porque a veces transformo un poco la verdad

_ Explícate

_ Cuando se los conté a ustedes no era verdad pero… el gusanito de la curiosidad, me hizo pensar que sería divertido así que lo provoqué para que viniera_ Ni siquiera me mira, solo espera a que continúe_ Le conté algunas cosas que han pasado con Rei y… quizá se puso un poquito celoso por que dijo que vendría dentro de quince días.

_ ¿Quién mas lo sabe?_ Esta claramente preocupada aunque no logro descifrar su expresión.

_ Artemis y Luna están al tanto de mi broma cuando lo dije para provocar a Rei pero… no saben que ahora va en serio._ Y como si se los fuera a decir, si me van a poner una regañada.

_ No creo que sea una buena noticia

_ Pero velo por el lado amable

_ ¿Y cuál sería ese?

_ Que quizá volvamos a escucharlos cantar_ Claramente mi comentario cómico no ha sido bien recibido

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, Nicolae no me decía nada pero claramente no le agrada como va últimamente mi relación con Mina y eso me deja en medio de un gran problema; aprecio mucho a Nicolae, es un chico muy dulce y tierno además de respetuoso y atento, también es alguien en quien puedo confiar mis preocupaciones y aunque sea bastante torpe, se que él haría cualquier cosa por mi; por otro lado, está la extraña relación que tengo actualmente con Mina, no puedo disimularlo ante nadie, está claro que ella ha invadido completamente mi vida, se la pasa a mi alrededor la mayor parte del día y la otra parte me la paso pensando en ella; se que él no me pedirá que deje de verla, pero… no puedo cegarme a la verdad y esa es, que lo estoy engañando, los besos y encuentros con Mina no son cosas de amigas como trato de pensar, quizá solo sea el sentimiento de amistad mezclado con las hormonas o no lo se, pero cada vez siento más ganas de estar con ella y eso no puede ser bueno porque… ¡Es Mina! De todos los seres vivos en el universo, no puedo enamorarme precisamente de ella, eso es imposible, somos muy diferentes y resultaría en un completo desastre, lo se, estar con ella no es una opción viable para mi salud mental. Así que me vi forzada a arreglar las cosas con Nicolae, después de llegara al templo y lo ignorara un rato, decidió irse algo molesto sin decirme nada, pero no podía dejarlo así que lo seguí y me disculpé con él, le mentí diciendo que había estado ocupada y por lo tanto presionada, le prometí que todo iba a ser como antes y después de eso fue lo más horrible, porque lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, quizá para él fue algo maravilloso que la persona a la que ama lo estuviera besando de esa forma, pero para mi fue lo más ruin del mundo hacer algo así con él, no porque él sea repulsivo para mi o sea malo besando, no, era por mi, porque aún cuando él estaba frente a mi, yo solo pensaba en ella.

* * *

_ Pensé que irías hasta dentro de quince días

_ Viajaré solo, así que debo irme con bastantes precauciones.

_ Aún con todas las precauciones del mundo, el viaje no se alarga a más tardar cinco días.

_ Taiki tiene razón, este viaje tuyo a la Tierra es muy raro, y tu prisa por partir solo lo hace más raro

_ No hay nada de raro Seiya, yo lo llamo el factor sorpresa… ustedes no lo entienden.

_ Lo que digas Yaten, saluda a las Sailor Scouts de nuestra parte y… suerte con Mina

* * *

Qué tal que Ami tiene razón y algo resulta mal… lo peor del caso sería que ambos se molestaran conmigo aunque, realmente no tienen motivos; con Rei no hay nada serio, es más por el contrario, ella me está ayudando para que yo logre salir con Yaten… hmmm… Yaten… es muy guapo, y últimamente lo he conocido como alguien sumamente sensible, pero él tampoco ha expresado sentimientos claros hacia mi así que… como sea, si ellos se enojan es su culpa por no hablar las cosas claras ¿O no?

En fin, en cuanto a Yaten… pues veamos cómo resultan las cosas, ya dentro de quince días a ver qué resulta; y Rei… es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de mi plan.

* * *

He decidido no buscar más a Mina… aunque si lo pienso, en realidad es ella la que no me ha buscado, ninguna visita, ni llamada, ni mensaje, ni nada, apenas y me presta atención cuando salimos todas juntas, incluso ha dejado de fastidiarme con cualquier comentario, básicamente es como si ella me evitara. Por un lado es lo que quería, mi vida ha vuelto a su orden natural, la escuela ya no es problema, puedo ver a Nicolae más seguido por lo que parece que mi relación con él ha mejorado, me he podido encargar del templo si ningún contratiempo e incluso ya no representa una carga; Mina ha salido de mi vida completamente y sin embargo… ¡Sigue todo el tiempo metida en mi cabeza! ¡Qué rayos me hizo esta mujer!

_ Rei ¿Podrías prestarme un lápiz por favor?_ Ella normalmente lo habría tomado sin permiso.

_ Si… por supuesto_ Con todas sigue siendo la Mina ruidosa e infantil menos conmigo y no lo soporto.

_ ¡Oh!, es verdad_ Ya va a comenzar de ruidosa y… ni siquiera me mira, se ha volteado a platicar con Serena_ Dentro de diez días, Yaten vendrá a verme_ Está feliz, más que feliz, está encantada le sonríe ampliamente a todas mientras la felicitan y cuando me mira a mi… ¿Qué es esa maliciosa expresión?

_ Vaya…_ No puedo articular nada en mi mente, solo está la idea de él y ella juntos y… me hierve la sangre, pero no puedo permitir que ella vea que me altera, no señor, puedo ver a través de los juegos de Mina y yo no caeré en este_ ¡Qué alegría me da por ti Mina!_ Nunca me había sentido tan sucia, pero con la practica que he adquirido con Nicolae, parece que mentir no se me da tan mal pues de verdad sueno y parezco alegre.

_ Eh…_ De seguro no se lo esperaba, mira a donde esta Ami algo confundida y luego regresa a su actitud de antes_ Si, bueno, aún no es nada formal pero… él me dijo que vendría por mi_ No quiero saber a qué se refiere con eso, no por que no me interese._ De hecho el me mandó una ultima carta donde…_ Gracias a Dios fue interrumpida por la mamá de Serena que entró sin previo aviso.

_ Oh, lamento interrumpirlas chicas, pero parece que buscan a Rei en la puerta_ Salvada por la campana.

_ De seguro es Nicolae_ Eso lo dijo Serena y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que agradezco una intervención suya_ ¿O me equivoco Rei? Últimamente las cosas con él van de maravilla ¿No es así?_ Se nota que como buena amiga se alegra de que yo tenga una bonita relación a diferencia de otra rubia que ha comenzado por fruncir el seño, acto que no he pasado por alto aunque fuera algo efímero.

_ No, no te equivocas Serena, él es un buen hombre y siempre está muy atento de mi_ Decirlo frente a ella en esta situación me hace sentir con los humos por los cielos.

_ Si… claro, Nicolae es un aburrido, le faltan agallas_ Ahora le ha dado por criticarlo, pues al diablo la diplomacia, le devolveré el golpe.

_ No concuerdo con eso porque… bueno, no estás tú para saber ni yo para contarte_ Desvío la mirada algo avergonzada y me cubro un leve sonrojo, de verdad soy buena fingiendo porque estoy segura de que Mina se está imaginando lo peor al igual que las demás.

_ De todas formas es muy feo, parece un simio o un gorila_ Esta más que enojada, sin embargo eso no me afecta, se que Nicolae no es el hombre más guapo del mundo pero no es un espanto ni nada por el estilo.

_ Al menos es TODO un hombre_ Se lo que esa frase expresa y de seguro que Mina se ha atragantado con su propia saliva_ Pero… tú que sabrás, si Yaten es un montón de afeminado_ Sin decir más me retiro con la satisfacción de haberle dejado la palabra en la boca a esa mocosa de Mina.

* * *

**Se que le falta el desarrollar más las dudas de ellas pero bueno, eso es lo que quiero porque a mi parecer es como que Mina ve mucho las cosas como juego y se le hace fácil (motivo por el cual comienza a complicar todo) y Rei, ve la situación como imposible y solo quiere descartarla lo más pronto posible y olvidarse de todo pero claro que Mina no se lo va a poner fácil :P**


	4. Consecuencias

_ ¿Aún crees que tu plan es tan majestuoso como antes, Mina?_ Ami quiere que desista, pero no puedo, estoy casi sino es que completamente segura de que Rei hace todo esto solo por fastidiarme… ¿Verdad?

_ Ya te lo dije, ella debe extrañarme y cuando se de cuenta de que no puede vivir sin mi, entonces entra la presión de los celos_ Y para eso necesito que Yaten llegue lo antes posible.

_ No se, quizá funcione de no ser porque… quizá, solo quizá, estas hablando de Rei, el ser viviente con más orgullo en el universo

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver… si Rei me quisiera…

_ "No permitiría que te fueras con alguien mas…" ¿Y de verdad crees que Rei es tan atrevida si no ve señales claras?_ Artemis, ese gato no puede mantener la boca cerrada cuando se trata de esto.

_ No te burles, además… aún cuando mi plan fracasara, me queda Yaten.

_ Y por algún motivo no se sentirá ofendido si se entera de tus juegos ¿o no?_ Ami tiene la boca llena de razón, pero qué mas da, el que no arriesga no gana.

_ No tiene por qué enterarse ¿o si?

* * *

_ Entonces… ¿piensas terminar con él?_ Se que es ridículo hablar de esto, y más con ella, es Serena ¡Por Dios!, pero necesito desahogarme.

_No puedo seguir así, se que Nicolae es casi perfecto para mi, y si, digo "casi" porque es imposible decir esa oración sin esa palabra; él es noble, atento, tierno, agradable, servicial y comprensivo, estoy segura de que llegará muy lejos en cualquier meta que se proponga y eso me alegraría mucho pero… no me imagino yo en su futuro… o quizá sea al revés, no me lo imagino a él en el mío; mantener esta relación se ha convertido más en una carga que en una ilusión y avanzar en ella me aterra porque eso solo quiere decir que debo estar más cerca de él y…

_ No quieres eso…_ Aunque quizá exagero, quiero decir ¿Quién me puede dar mejores consejos amorosos que ella?_ Pero… ¿Por qué piensas que él no es a quien tú amas?

_ Te lo acabo de explicar

_ Si, eso lo entendí, pero… no lo se, quizá yo no me daría cuenta de que no amo a alguien si no fuera porque ya amo a Darien_ Es un buen punto, creo.

_ Quieres decir, que no puedo decir que lo que tengo con Nicolae no es amor porque no se lo que es el amor.

_ Así es, cuando comenzaste a salir con él, me habías dicho que sentías como cuando Darien te gustaba entonces…. ¿Qué sucedió?_ A su manera, pero quizá se ha vuelto más suspicaz.

_ No lo se, sencillamente es que no me siento en paz con mi relación y… no creo que así deba de sentirse una chica enamorada de su novio.

_ En eso tendré que darte la razón, yo no pensaría ni siquiera un segundo en la posibilidad de separarme de mi Darien

_ Y… ¿Qué piensas de Seiya?

_ Pues… es guapo y muy buena persona… ¡No me digas que te gusta! ¡Eso es maravilloso Rei, de seguro que harían una pareja divina!_ Lo olvidaba, esta niña no se entera de nada.

_ Y tú… ¿Nunca sentiste algo por él?_ Reflexiona un momento y…

_ A veces… no, olvídalo, son tonterías…

_ Vamos dilo Serena

_ Pues… a veces creo que, si lo mío con Darien nunca hubiera pasado… quizá yo me habría enamorado de Seiya… tal vez es lo que te pasa Rei, sientes que podrías enamorarte de Nicolae pero… en realidad hay alguien de quien ya te enamoraste.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada?

_ Pues… esa persona no sale nunca de tu cabeza, a cada momento lo recuerdas y lo tomas en cuenta, sientes ganas de pronunciar su nombre a cada segundo, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma… cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él te exalta y te provoca un revuelo interno pero lo más importante es… que no puedes explicarte qué es

_ Entonces… a pesar de todo eso que dices, en realidad no sabes cómo saber si estas enamorada

_ Es que es algo que simplemente sabes… al principio es confuso, sin embargo, es algo que siempre lo sabes, solo tienes que pensar en él para que se te pinte una sonrisa… o que te brote una lágrima_ En ocasiones olvido por todo lo que ha pasado Serena, es verdad, en todo este tiempo ella ha madurado bastante y quizás…

_ Gracias Serena… creo que… te debo una_ No tengo bien claro todo lo que haré, pero lo primero es terminar con Nicolae.

_ Nada de eso Rei, no es bueno deber cosas así que… ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer?_ No hay modo con ella, pero en fin, pasar un rato así con ella, me ayudará a despejar mi mente.

_ Supongo que no hay problema_ Me sonríe y nos encaminamos a un establecimiento cuando de pronto, un conocido felino se aparece frente a nosotras.

_ Oh, buen día chicas, Serena te estaba buscando… verás… es que… Luna me mandó a buscarte, parece que quiere hablar contigo de algo, pero no me dijo de qué

_ ¿Es muy urgente Artemis?_ Serena se lo toma con calma, pero a mi me da mala espina

_ Pues… no es algo alarmante, sin embargo es algo que debes saber inmediatamente

_ Y… ¿No sería mejor juntar a las chicas? Sirve que podríamos ir a comer a casa de Lita o algo así…

_ Es que no es nada grave, pero es importante que estés al tanto_ De seguro Luna lo mando al si o si por Serena, quizá la regañe por algo que hizo o algo así y por eso ella no se quiere ir.

_ Vamos Serena, debes ir, otro día será ¿Vale?_ Es como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer rabieta, pero se controla y se dirige a casa junto a Artemis.

_ Pero qué niña…

_ Justo a quien buscaba… Sailor Mars… Rei Hino… en este momento… exijo una satisfacción de tu parte_ Solo una persona en todo el universo puede tener una voz tan arrogante y prepotente.

* * *

_ Esto es un desastre… no me esperaba algo así, y menos de ti Minako_ Luna esta furiosa, estaba hablando con Ami y Artemis cuando ella va entrando y se entera de todo el asunto con Yaten.

_ No es para tanto, es solo una visita amistosa y ya_ Si claro, no se ni para qué digo eso si ni yo me lo creo.

_ No lo entiendes, ellos pueden tomarlo incluso como una ofensa y desatar un problema de proporciones cósmicas_ Supongo que no lo había pensado.

_ Ya, pero es que tampoco es como si yo le hubiese prometido casarme con él ni nada_ Es verdad, en realidad entre él y yo no hay nada así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

_ Es que tú no entiendes sus costumbres, para él el simple hecho de que mantuvieran un contacto tan intimo como se ve en esas cartas, es señal de una relación seria_ Vaya…

_ ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?!_ Cielos, y yo que pensaba que quizá ni le interesaba a Yaten_ Eso quiere decir que… ¡Tengo un novio! ¡Dios mío! Qué felicidad, esperen a que Rei se entere_ Antes de que pueda tomar el móvil o el comunicador Ami me toma de los hombros y me mira preocupada.

_ Mina… ¿No lo entiendes?... ¿No crees que tu "novio" podría sentirse ofendido con tu ultima carta?_ No tendría por qué, le conté acerca de cómo me iba y… lo que había pasado con Rei…

_ ¡Qué Drama!... ¿No crees que se peleen por mí o algo así?

* * *

_ Yo no se de qué hablas, no he hecho nada para ofenderte y no tengo tiempo para tus juegos_ Me dispongo a retirarme pero este sujeto queda frente a mi para impedírmelo.

_ No creas que no estoy enterado de tu reciente comportamiento_ Me entrega una carta, no se de qué va todo esto así que la miro y… _"Yo mejor que nadie comprendo tu entrega ante tu deber así que no te preocupes por mi, últimamente me he vuelto mas unida a Rei, hablamos la mayor parte del día, tenemos citas constantemente y muy seguido duermo con ella… creo incluso comienzo a enamorarme de ella" Mina_

_ Esto… No… no es… no yo no y… ella… No puedes creerle a Mina_ Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo… Mina enamorada de mi, eso es… ¡Dios! Mi corazón esta como loco segura de que más roja no puedo estar.

_ Contesta ¿Saliste con ella?

_ Pues… si_ Eso no me parece malo y no hay por qué ocultarlo, creo.

_ ¡¿Se besaron?!_ Dios, esta exaltado y por más que quiera no puedo mentirle.

_ Eh… pero, no es lo que tu piensas eso fue de amigas_ Que mal sonó eso.

_ ¡¿En serio?!_ Ahora si, esta enojado, furico, colérico y demás adjetivos_ ¡¿Eso hacen las "amigas"?! Salen a solas, se besuquean y… y… ¡¿Duermen juntas?!_ Maldición, es imposible entrar en razón con él, en cosa de nada se ha transformado.

_ ¡Tranquilízate Star Healer! Hay una explicación para todo esto.

_ ¡Entonces niégamelo! ¡Niégame que te gusta Mina!_ ¡NO!... Solo dile que no y listo, una palabra tan sencilla que ahora mismo me cierra la garganta_ Lo sabía… Infierno estelar en acción_ Demonios… me ha acorralado, solo tengo que decirlo…

_ No…_ Fue casi como un susurro, necesito gritarlo.

_ ¿Acaso has dicho algo?... adelante, levanta la voz, estas podrían ser tus últimas palabras_ Incluso en un momento así me hace hervir la sangre y yo…

_ No_ Ahora fue algo más decidido

_ Dilo, di que Minako Aino no te interesa_ Sea como sea, aunque sea mentira, debo decirlo para salvarme el pellejo pero…

_ No, Mina… ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás renunciaré a ella y menos por alguien como tú!_ No, definitivamente eso no, mientras pueda pelear.

_ En ese caso…_ Se prepara para rematarme pero no se lo dejaré tan fácil, a la mano tengo mi comunicador, no me será útil para pedir ayuda, pero si para retrasarlo_ ¡Auch!_ De seguro no se esperaba que le lanzara algo a la cara así de repente pero eso me da tiempo a correr mientras busco mi pluma para transformarme.

* * *

_ A ver si les entendí… Yaten vino a ver a Mina, y ustedes tienen miedo de que haga un alboroto debido a que piensa que su "novia" Mina tiene una aventura con Rei ¿Cierto?_ Llevamos como una hora explicándoselo y Serena apenas entiende.

_ Así es, y tenemos que estar alertas, no sabemos cómo pudo haber reaccionado Yaten ante esto_ Luna esta entre molesta y preocupada y eso es razonable, ahora mismo yo comienzo a preocuparme.

_ Hmmm… pues habérmelo dicho antes y hubiera traído a Rei conmigo… si ella es la que corre peligro, creo que debería estar al tanto_ De seguro salieron juntas a quien sabe donde… no puedo evitar molestarme un poco, aunque se lo de Serena y Darien pero… agh, es que es Rei y solo yo puedo salir a solas con ella.

_ Hablando de ella, acabo de captar una señal bastante peculiar de su transmisor, suena como un impacto y luego como un disturbio… que extraño…_ Creo que Ami es la única que podría estar prestando atención a ese aparato en esta situación.

_ De seguro lo habrá dejado caer por ahí_ Lo que dice Serena es muy coherente pero…

_ No, será mejor buscarla_ Tengo un mal presentimiento

_ Mina tiene razón_ No se cómo explicarlo y parece que Luna comprende lo que me ha venido a la mente.

_ Relájense, de seguro no es nada, en la carta dice que llegará dentro de diez días_ Serena se muestra calmada para bajar la tensión del ambiente.

_ Pues si no es nada lo iré a comprobar_ Ruego porque así sea pero esta angustia del pecho no me deja tranquila… Rei por favor, espero que estés bien…

* * *

Maldita sea, dónde rayos esta esa pluma, no puedo hacer nada contra él, si no me transformo no puedo mas que huir.

_ Déjate de juegos Sailor Mars, enfréntame de una buena vez_ Eso quisiera no lo dudes, pero así, es imposible.

_ No tengo por qué hacerlo_ Necesito ganar tiempo pero, maldición, piensa Rei, piensa ¿Dónde rayos dejé esa pluma?... Siempre la cargo en mi lapicera junto a los demás bolígrafos, es un lugar seguro porque suelo ser muy cuidadosa con ellos, además que por lo pacifico que ha estado todo últimamente, pues no vale la pena cargarla a la mano pero… ya la busqué ahí y no está… no recuerdo haberla sacado de ahí.

_ Pues si no lo haces para afrontar tu ofensa, entonces lo harás para defender tu vida_ Continua persiguiéndome y… bingo.

_ Toma esto_ Por suerte encontré un talismán entre mis cosas, no es muy efectivo si no estoy transformada, pero igual de algo debe servir

_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?... ni creas que así de fácil te vas a librar de mi_ Sin darme cuenta he llegado cerca de la casa de Mina, no se por qué rayo corrí para acá, pero espero que esa tonta esté en su casa

_ Si quieres solucionar tu problema habla con Mina, yo no pinto nada en este asunto así que déjame en paz_ Debí quedarme callada, porque eso parece que le dio cuerda para deshacerse del talismán y seguirme con más insistencia.

_ ¡Eres una cobarde! Quieres quitarme a Mina pero grábatelo de una buena vez ¡Mina es mía! ¡Tú no tienes derecho ni siquiera a respirar su aire! ¡No te permito ni siquiera que toques el suelo por donde ella pisa!_ Mina… suya… eso…

* * *

_Que raro… el transmisor de Rei manda una señal por donde dice Serena que se vieron y su pluma… está aquí, en tu casa Mina_ Ami la ha estado buscando y eso es muy extraño._ La señal viene… de tu mochila_ ¿Mi mochila?... un momento… ¡Soy una idiota!, cuando le pedí aquel lápiz estaba tan molesta de lo que decía acerca de Nicolae que no me di cuenta ni qué tomé._ Eso nos hace imposible localizarla…

_ No, debe haber una…_ De la nada se escucha una explosión cercana, me asomo por la ventana y hay un alo de fuego a unas cuantas calles._ Rei…

_ Que raro, habrá sido un choque_ ¿Nadie más siente lo que yo?

_ ¡Es Rei!_ Estoy segura, es ella, esta opresión sofocante me dice que no es algo bueno así que ignorando las dudas de las chicas y los reclamos de mi madre por salir así como así, me dirijo lo más rápido posible a aquél lugar con pluma de Rei en mi mano.

_ ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!_ Ese es el ataque de Rei pero intensificado unas veinte veces._ Sabandija pretensiosa, he sido muy tolerante pero ya me harte… no quiero ver más ni siquiera tu sombra_ Nunca había visto esos ojos llenos de ira y rencor, mucho menos en el rostro de Rei, es como si fuera otra persona, esta transformada en Sailor Mars pero la rodea una llama oscura y sofocante.

_ No… soy yo… el que va a acabar contigo_ Ambos están mal heridos, aunque Rei no lo demuestre puedo ver su traje desgarrado y las heridas en su cuerpo al igual que Yaten que apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

_ ¡Basta los dos!_ Ambos me miran, Yaten parece calmarse y contener su rabia, se deja caer al suelo y parece que pierde la conciencia, pero Rei… dirige todos esos sentimientos hacía mi y es como si una extraña presión se apoderara del ambiente.

_ Mina… ¿Acaso vienes a defenderlo?_ La amargura se hace presente en su mirar mientras se acerca a mi y deja a un lado a Yaten.

_ Rei detente, lo único que quiero es evitar una tragedia, tú debes de entenderlo como Senshi que eres_ Parece que se contiene un poco y la flamas disminuyen.

_ Claro… mi deber… nuestro deber…_ Antes de consumirse estas aumentan nuevamente y es cuando me doy cuenta, las heridas de Rei no fueron causadas por Yaten sino por esas llamas._ ¡¿A qué mierdas estas jugando Mina?! Un día vienes y me dices que lo quieres, de repente te entrometes en mi vida, desapareces y luego le dices a él que estas enamorada de mi y yo… ¡Yo solo soy tu maldito juego!

_ Rei, detente, te estas causando daño

_ ¡Y una mierda con eso!_ Nunca pensé escuchar a Rei hablando así_ El daño ya me lo causaste tú… o dime… ¿Para qué más me querías enamorar?_ Escucho los pasos de las demás acercarse, el estado de Rei es preocupante, a riesgo de quemarme tomo su rostro entre mis manos, y aunque es cálido no me lastima, por el contrario me llena de paz_ Por favor… deja de jugar conmigo_ Una lágrima corre por su mejilla, una pequeña lágrima casi invisible que me ha desgarrado el corazón… Su expresión vuelve a una angustiada, luego a una molesta y dolida para finalmente quedar inconciente en mis brazos.

_ Esto es peor de lo que me imaginé…_ Luna y Artemis se miran horrorizados mientras Serena me ayuda a asegurarme de que Mina esté bien y Ami ayuda a Yaten a recuperar el conocimiento.

_ Rei... lo siento…_ Acaricio su mejilla y no puedo evitar el romper en llanto…

_ Mina, ella va estar bien, Rei es una persona muy fuerte_ Serena trata de consolarme pero yo no puedo parar de sentirme así.

_ Por favor_ La acerco más a mi y susurro solo para ella_ Por favor, no me dejes Rei… yo… te amo_ Por un fugaz momento sentí que ella correspondía a mi abrazo pero a penas y sentí esa ternura y calidez, se esfumó.

* * *

**Rei murió ._.**

Jejeje, no, es broma, jamás haría algo así xD

**Pero es necesario algo grueso para que ambas agarren la onda y en cuanto a Yaten... tengo algunos planes para él ¬w¬**

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo y ojala pueda terminar y subir el que sigue pronto. **

**Ya se pueden sospechar algunas cosillas, como que esa transformación de Rei no fue normal y que traerá consecuencias, así como que Rei ya es más consciente de sus sentimientos al igual que Mina y una tercera persona que actúa silenciosamente en su relación :P**

**En fin, hasta la próxima y espero que me dejen sus criticas, comentarios, o lo que sea para así enterarme de lo que piensan ^^**


	5. Solo un Momento

**Espero les guste este cap, que es cortito pero bueno al menos es algo :P**

* * *

Típico, estas toda angustiada y preocupada porque la persona más importante para ti esta inconciente y todo mundo te dice que te calmes ¿Cómo rayos voy a calmarme si ni siquiera ha despertado?

_ Mina, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, Rei solo está cansada, tiene algunas heridas menores pero nada de que preocuparse_ Ami y Darien dijeron que no era nada serio, así que solo trataron sus heridas y la tendieron en mi cama._ Deberías preocuparte por el pobre de Yaten, él si ha tenido que parar en el hospital_ Parece que a Rei se le pasó la mano y el pobrecillo tiene algunas fracturas sin embargo ya lo llamé y todo está bien, mi única preocupación es Rei.

_ Él está bien…_ Darien lo acompañó junto con Serena_ Pero… no creo que sea normal que Rei no despierte, lleva mucho rato así_ Para todos pareceré exagerada, pero yo no siento que lo haga, será porque nadie vio esa expresión en el rostro de Rei o quizá es…

_ Mina, apenas lleva una hora desde que la trajimos a tu casa_ Y valla que sesenta minutos más largos_ Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo se hizo esas heridas Rei… no parece que fuera el ataque de Star Healer…

_ Tu lo viste ¿No es así Mina?_ Y ese es otro motivo para estar preocupada y es que Luna y Artemis no cambian ese semblante serio.

_ Si Artemis… vi cómo Rei se causaba esas heridas…_ Ami reacciona sorprendida y comienza a atar cabos_ Luna, por favor… dime qué sucede con Rei…

_ No piensen que es algo tan grave, no se los había dicho porque no lo pensé necesario; es su cuerpo, su cuerpo es muy débil para soportar todo el poder de Sailor Mars…

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Porque ninguna ha resultado herida con sus propios poderes ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué hace diferente a Rei?_ Trato de no exasperarme y mantener la calma.

_ Verán, el elemento de Rei es más complicado que el de ustedes, este tiene una amplia relación con su estado anímico y puede explotar en cualquier momento como sucedió ahora_ Ese Yaten, de seguro que hizo enojar a Rei más de la cuenta_ No se hasta qué punto ella pierda el control de sus acciones, pero lo preocupante es, que su cuerpo no puede soportar tanta fuerza… verán, este elemento se ha encomendado a la gente de Marte por ser los únicos capaces de manejarlo; el cuerpo de Rei en su vida pasada, era capaz de soportarlo por la condición del mismo pero me temo que un cuerpo terrestre no se compara en lo más mínimo…

_ Un momento… ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

_ Que esta vez Rei no usó ni la décima parte de su poder…_ Artemis analiza a Rei, reflexiona un poco y me mira a los ojos_ Si ella no es capaz de contenerlo me temo que eso no solo pondría en riesgo su vida sino también la de los demás_ Está preocupado, yo lo se.

_ Lo hemos pensado mucho Mina y es por eso que… quiero que te alejes de Rei hasta que encontremos una forma de estabilizarla_ Lo sabía, me hierve la sangre que Luna me de esa orden sin embargo…

_ Un momento, pero si Rei ha estado bien todo este tiempo quizá solo fue un episodio que nunca más se repetirá

_ Me temo que no Ami, si esto no había pasado es porque los poderes de Rei permanecían dormidos, ahora mismo cualquier cosa podría activarlos de nuevo quizá en una medida menor o...

_ No tienes que decir más Artemis, lo entiendo y lo acepto, a partir de ahora… solo seremos amigas…

_ Pero Mina tú…

_ Ami… tú lo sabes, más que cualquier sentimiento… está nuestro deber y la seguridad de Serena…

* * *

Dolía… dolía mucho, como si millones de infiernos quemaran por todo mi ser y ahora… es relajante, ese aroma, inunda mi todos mis sentidos y me envuelve en una corriente de lindos sentimientos…

_¿Podemos empezar ahora?... _

_Espera Rei, quédate conmigo… _

_Rei…_

_ ¿Cuándo admitirás que también te encanta platicar conmigo por las noches?..._

_La mano de Rei es muy cálida…_

_Apuesto a que nadie te ha besado así antes, Rei…_

_ Rei... lo siento…_

_Por favor…Por favor, no me dejes Rei… yo… te amo_

Esa voz… ¿De dónde viene?... yo… la conozco pero… no, no estoy segura…

_Rei…_

Un suspiro, está triste, esa persona está triste lo se ¿Es por mi?... ¿Yo causé esa tristeza?

_ Yo… estoy bien…_ No se cómo pero de repente puedo moverme y reaccionar, esto es raro pero mi mente está en blanco.

_ Rei…_ Veo sus ojos y… ¿Estaba llorando?, me entristece pensar que llorara por mi…

_ Mina…_ Apenas y pronuncio ese nombre y un montón de recuerdos atacan mi mente y uno en especial se queda presente.

_ Rei, escúchame, lo que pasó contigo fue…

_ Casi me muero…_ Y claro, ese idiota casi me mata, de no ser porque me transformé quien sabe cómo.

_ Bueno… se podría decir que si…_ Eso la angustia, ella de verdad…

_ ¿Cómo está ese idiota?... se que se me fue un poco la mano con él, no era mi intención matarlo… de verdad_ A pesar de todo no creo que sea mala persona además no me gustaría cargar con la muerte de alguien.

_ Está en el hospital… no es nada grave, solo algunas fracturas…

_ Bien… Mina... esto…_ No se qué decirle si me mira de esa forma, parece como si de verdad me estuviera muriendo a pesar de que yo me siento muy bien.

_ Rei, tengo que decirte algo… yo…_ Se que es algo que no quiero escuchar, lo veo en sus ojos, por eso la he silenciado con un debo sobre sus labios.

_ Por favor… no ahora_ Hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar con ella, quiero preguntarle por su comportamiento reciente, quiero preguntarle por esa carta, por sus sentimientos hacia Yaten y hacia mi… y en especial por eso último que recuerdo… _"Por favor, no me dejes Rei… yo… te amo"_ Pero ahora no, ahora solo quiero que se quede a mi lado._ Solo… descansemos ¿Si? Ya es algo tarde y mañana será un día ajetreado._ Me abraza y se aferra a mi y yo… es como si pudiera sentir todas sus emociones, en algún punto hay una alegría inmensa pero está manchada con angustia, tristeza, melancolía e ira… Quisiera poder disipar eso…

_ Rei… es que… nosotras…_ "Nosotras"… que diga eso con esa cara… no me agrada

_ Mina ¿Por qué no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca?_ Es un momento perfecto, no quiero arruinarlo con discusiones o explicaciones que sobran así que acaricio su mejilla lentamente y borro esa pequeña lágrima que amenazaba por resbalar en cualquier momento.

_ Pero…_ Un beso, es la única forma de callar a Mina, y lo recuerdo ahora cuando impulsivamente me encuentro besándola; eso solía hacer, cuando ella comenzaba con sus platicas extrañas y yo no quería oírla pero ahora es… diferente, no es tan apasionado, en su lugar es dulce, es tierno y cariñoso… por primera vez en mucho tiempo me doy el tiempo de disfrutarlo a cada segundo, esto es incluso mas distinto a lo de antes por que… por que ahora no hay pretextos, ahora mismo soy yo besándola porque quiero hacerlo.

_ Rei…_ Quiere huir, de mi, yo lo se… y por eso no se lo permitiré.

_ Olvídate de todo Mina… olvida que somos Senshis, olvida a Nicolae, olvida a Yaten… olvida todo… ahora mismo solo estamos tú y yo…_ Por fin se ha desvanecido ese sentimiento en ella, no se cómo puedo percibirlo pero creo que es por el hecho de que ahora es ella la que me besa como si no hubiera un mañana.


End file.
